


Untitled halloween fluff

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Merlin sneak away from a guided tour around a 'haunted castle'<br/><b>A/N:</b> Sort of based on <a href="http://s3.freefoto.com/images/9911/05/9911_05_435_web.jpg">Image three</a> from the Halloween contest prompts at <a href="http://merlingwainebar.livejournal.com/">Merlingwainebar</a>. A silly little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled halloween fluff

“Shush!” Gwaine pressed fingers clumsily over Merlin’s mouth. “We’ll get caught.”

“Of course we’ll get caught! We’re about as subtle as a kick to the head. How have we not been caught already?”

“My amazing feat of stealth, now come on.” 

Merlin started muttering about what a bad idea this was, but still followed Gwaine. Gwaine grinned and opened another door. 

They had slipped away from the ‘haunted castle’ tour group Gwen had booked as a halloween party. It was mostly for kids – complete with ghostly wailing played through speakers and orchestrating gusts of wind. The kids loved it, but Gwaine wasn't so keen. The really creepy bits of the castle were off limits to the public, which Gwaine thought was a crying shame. Which is why he had dragged Merlin though a door when no one was looking. The tour ran for another hour, plenty of time. 

Gwaine had plans. 

He shouldered open another door. There were no lights, so Gwaine fumbled in his pocket for his phone. In the dim light he could just make out a staircase circling upwards.

“This is more like it,” Gwaine said.

Merlin was still grumbling, so Gwaine dragged him into the tower, pushed him against the wall, and tilted his head back for a kiss.

“Look, this is a tower, the view from up there will be great. We might even catch a glimpse of some fireworks,” Gwaine wheedled, moving his phone so he could see Merlin’s face. Merlin shook his head, but there was a smile there, and Gwaine did a mental cheer. 

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Noted,” Gwaine said, turning to start up the stairs. Merlin hurried after him, pressing close.

“If I slip and die, you’re not getting any of my belongings,” Merlin said. Gwaine just grabbed his hand, holding the phone higher so that they could both see the steps. 

The door at the top opened into a store room, old dusty plastic crates pushed against the walls. The windows were clear though, and Gwaine walked up to them, looking for the best view. 

“Here,” Merlin said. Gwaine headed over ust in time to see a firework explode silently in the distance. 

“Awesome,” Gwaine said.

“Yeah.” 

“Told you it was a good idea,” Gwaine said, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and squeezing a bit. 

“No need to be so smug,” Merlin said, turning in Gwaine’s arms. Gwaine leant down for another kiss. 

“This is how horror films start, you know,” Merlin said, lightly, hands sliding around Gwaine’s waist. Gwaine shuddered as cool fingertips slipped under the back of his shirt. 

“Well,” Gwaine said, dropping to his knees. “We may as well make the most of it. Before we die horrible deaths.” 

“Yeah,” Merlin said thickly, curling his hands through Gwaine’s hair. 

~~~~

They just made it, slipping into the back of the group as they were being led to the exit. Gwaine grinned stupidly when Arthur looked at them, raising an eyebrow. He frowned at them, shaking his head before turning back to Gwen. Gwaine nudged Merlin’s shoulder and they collapsed into helpless laughter.


End file.
